


Wrong One

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 5





	Wrong One

哈利一整天都坐立難安。  
他在第二堂課下課後去了趟廁所，在廁所發現了一個驚人的事實。  
他穿成德拉科的內褲了。  
難怪質感那麼好但是又有點空蕩蕩的感覺。  
……怎麼辦，一想到這是德拉科的內褲他就有興奮起來的感覺－－倒是讓略大的內褲合身了一些。  
但他不能一整天就這樣硬著吧，他大概也憋不了多久。  
於是他僵硬的走進魔法史教室，然後在課間藉口去廁所－－他也確實去了廁所，打算自己來一發。  
他走進隔間，鎖上門，靠著門板拉開拉鍊。  
他想像自己是被德拉科壓在門上，德拉科會狠狠的吻他，直到他雙唇腫脹……說到腫脹，他下身已經脹到不行了。  
他耐下性子一步一步來，因為意識到自己大概沒辦法只靠手淫射出來。  
他隔著襯衫揉捏自己的乳頭，咬著嘴唇盡量不發出聲音。  
再用力一點……德拉科總是用大力卻不會傷到他的力道揉捏他，不只是乳頭，還有屁股和雙球……這麼想著，他的手滑到自己的屁股上，色情的搓揉，一邊放蕩的擺動臀部。  
接著他的手來到了自己的球體，微微使力一掐－－他差點發出淫蕩的呻吟，來自球體的刺激太過熱辣，他只能緊緊抿著唇才能將聲音壓下。  
既然手淫沒有用，他乾脆不碰自己挺立的小伙伴了。他的手回到了身後，掰開自己的臀，一手伸進嘴裡，用舌頭將手指舔濕……他忍不住用手抽搐著自己的嘴，想像自己含著德拉科的慾望。深深的含入，用舌頭在柱身上打轉，用舌尖掃過馬眼……也許德拉科會射在自己嘴裡，也許他會將灼熱的液體留給自己身後的小穴。  
他慢慢的將手指從嘴裡抽出來，勾起一條銀絲。他任由銀絲掛在嘴邊，將濕潤的手指用力插入自己的洞口。  
「呃啊……」一陣低吟從他口中溢出，他趕緊咬住下唇，將手指越放越深。  
他想著德拉科，手指的動作一次比一次用力。德拉科就是這麼長，會抵到那裡……  
就是那裡，就是那裡！那甜蜜的地方，啊啊啊，一碰就讓他舒服得不行，心醉神迷。  
他努力咬著唇不發出一點聲音，但急促的喘息仍舊從口鼻間傳出。他插幹著自己，臀部不住浪蕩的擺動。德拉科就是這麼用力，每一次都幹得很深很重……  
要來了、就要……！  
他從喉間發出尖叫，顫抖著激烈的射了出來。  
他喘著氣，正要給自己一個清潔咒，門外卻傳來敲門聲。  
他一僵，腦子一片空白，只聽門外的人說：「自己玩得很高興，嗯？波特。」  
他打開門，德拉科胯間鼓脹的站在那裡。


End file.
